


Champagne problems

by borealis872



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Exes, F/F, Kinda, Marriage Proposal, Slow Burn, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealis872/pseuds/borealis872
Summary: 5 years after Adora's failed proposal, Catra and Adora meet again for the first time after their break-up.AKA champagne problems: the aftermath
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Champagne problems

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so thank you for being here:)

5 YEARS AGO

It happened on a cold November night.

Catra and Adora stumbled into their dorm room, both smiling from ear to ear. The room was quite small, but in the three and a half years of their college experience they had made it their home. It was special to them both. But not because of the leaking shower, old table or the creaky windows. They had made it a home because they were together. Just like they had always been.

Catra smiled at her girlfriend fondly.

“This was the best anniversary I could have hoped for.”

“Well, the night’s not over yet,” Adora replied, wearing hear smug grin.

She put on a song with a slow beat, the title of which Catra has long since forgotten, and pulled her into a tight embrace as soon as she was done. They started dancing. Catra remembers looking into Adora’s eyes. Deep blue. Just like the sky they watched on their walks together every day. She had never felt so happy as in that moment when they held each other close after a perfect day together. 

She wished that she could stop time and just stay in that moment for as long as she pleased. Standing there, wrapped in Adora’s flannel jacket, staring into her eyes and feeling incredibly happy. And warm. And loved. That nothing would ever change. After all, she didn’t like changes in the least. That was one of the reasons why Adora was the only person she ever let close. She had always been there, no matter what. And she didn’t ever change, never left Catra behind. She was still the goofy, obnoxiously kind and insufferably adorable girl Catra had known for most of her life. So in that moment, Catra wished for the time to still.

But it didn’t. Not in the slightest. And little did she know that in just few hours, her life would be turned upside down.

That’s when she noticed a flash of concern on Adora’s face. It only lasted for a moment and to anyone else it would have been unnoticeable. But not to Catra.

She felt Adora’s hands tighten and fidget on her hips just a bit too much for it to be a coincidence. Adora was definitely nervous about something.

“What is it?” she asked with concern.

“What?! I didn’t even say anything!” she replied, clearly taken aback by the question.

Catra gave her an unconvinced look.

“It’s nothing! I just… Uhh…“

“Just spit it out, Adora. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Plus – now I really wanna know what’s going on,” Catra said with a teasing smile.

“Okay,” Adora answered, visibly more relaxed.

“Here goes nothing.”

She pulled away despite the protest in Catra’s look. She reached for something in her pocket. With slow, deliberate moves she pulled out a small box. She opened it, revealing one of the most beautiful pieces of jewelry Catra had ever seen. It was a simple silver ring with a ruby at its center. It was so simple, yet so beautiful. But at the same time… so _Catra_.

She was never the type to put much weight on her outer appearance (although Adora always told her she looked beautiful anyways), so she didn’t often wear any jewelry at all. But this ring… it somehow felt like it was made for her.

But then Adora’s movement broke her out of her trance. She started kneeling down onto the floor, holding the box in front of her. That’s when the realization hit Catra. She suddenly felt her whole body tense up.

She wished so desperately to say something. Anything to stop what was clearly a crazy idea. But no words came out, her throat as dry as the desert. Since she was unable to move, speak or even think clearly from the shock of it, Adora took it as a cue to start her speech.

“Okay, so… I love you, Catra. Ever since we were little kids, you have always been by my side. You are my best friend and someone I trust completely. You are always there for me, when I need you and you always know how to make me happy. Every time I think of you, I can’t help but smile,” she says with a bright look on her face. “You always make me feel like I deserve the world, but I finally realized…” she makes a quick pause, “all I’ve ever wanted and needed was you. And I don’t want this feeling to ever end. Because, Catra, you make me _so so_ happy. I guess what I’m saying is… I want you. Forever. I want it to be just us, going through life hand in hand, just like we always have. I just… I hope that’s something you want too. I guess what I’m trying to say is… will you marry me?”

_Silence._

Catra watched Adora’s face change from a look, full of hope and promise of a happy future, to heartbroken, as the realization dawned on her face and she was left speechless.

Catra was able to pinpoint the exact moment when Adora’s heart broke into a million pieces, which would never be the same again. It felt like her heart was glass and Catra had just dropped it.

She wanted so desperately to scream. To tell her everything. But again, no words came out.

After all, how do you tell someone you love so deeply it hurts, that you can’t promise to be with them for the rest of your life? Because you’re not ready. Because you know that marriages ruin people. Because you’ve seen what it did to your parents and don’t think it can end without misery for anyone.

Because you don’t believe in forever. You can’t. You don’t let yourself hope, because you know that’s how people get hurt. So you don’t let yourself hope for something impossible. Not even with Adora.

So Catra did the only thing she could think of. She ran. As fast as she could. Away from change and false hope. And away from Adora. Leaving her to stand crestfallen in the middle of the room.

Suddenly, she felt cold again.

\---

When she returned the next day, Adora was gone and so were all her things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments, I wanna hear what you have to say, even if it's criticism:)  
> I will continue this story as soon as possible.


End file.
